The Light Deceives
by lovajsa
Summary: Everything was going wrong. My life felt as if it was falling apart, crumbling down to pieces. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from it. From Hogwarts, from my friends, and from my so called boyfriend.Why might you ask, why would a perfect girl like me feel like this? This is the story about how my, Lily Potter's, life crashed and crumbled. Rated T for swearing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story guys! Pretty quick update, since I was put Living in Fear on hiatus yesterday. I had a bit of free time, so I decided to give you guys something to read.** _Scorpius, Rose and Al are all in their last year while Lily, Hugo and Molly are in fifth. The rest are in sixth. _Enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

Everything was going wrong. My life felt as if it was falling apart, crumbling down to pieces. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from it. From Hogwarts, from my friends, and from my so called boyfriend. As I reached the forbidden forest, I let myself break. My eyes cried like I'd never shed a tear before, and I shook with sadness for minutes. Why might you ask, why would a perfect girl like me feel like this? This is the story about how my, Lily Potter's, life crashed and crumbled.

It was the end of the summer when it all started, the beginning of the downfall. I was standing in front of my mirror, examining myself before the annual Weasley family dinner the weekend before the remaining kids to go back to Hogwarts. There was only Al, Lily, Hugo, Dom, Louis, Molly and myself left at Hogwarts since James, Fred and Roxy graduated last year. I looked at my long red Weasley inherited hair that was a shade deeper, all from of Grandmother Lily's side, which fell below my waist, my pretty green eyes that shifted a little to the brown side in the light and my slender quidditch body. I'd only put on a bit of make-up, and my hair was in soft curls down my back, courtesy of Victoire, who had been up earlier and done some glamour charm on it. I'd ask her about it later. I was wearing a cute white lace skirt with a flowery tank top and a grey cardigan. I looked pretty okay, I thought to myself. No need to impress anyone since it was only family.

"LILY LUNA POTTER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard my big brother James yell up the stairs to my mum's old room where I was staying with my cousin Rose. I smoothed out my skirt one last time and checked myself out in the mirror as I ran out the door and skipped down the winding stairs. Going in to the kitchen, I saw the whole family gathered. Molly, Lucy, Fred, Louis, everyone was there, but there was one extra little blonde head. A non-family member agreeing to go to a Weasley-Potter family dinner? That was a first! We all knew who it was though. Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Albus' best friends ever since they both were sorted into Gryffindor. We were, or are on a friendly basis, but more to that later. Dinner was ready, and the only seat left was next to Scorpius. I took my seat, as Uncle Percy began his little speech he held every year, and every year it was the same.

"Dear family, sons and daughters, Scorpius" He started. The mention of Scorpius was new though, surprise surprise!

"I feel that we should acknowledge Rose, Albus and Scorpius last year at Hogwarts, and wish all the others left a good luck with their study and drive towards the adult life." _Dramatic pause._

"Everyone raise their glasses, and join me in a cheer for them all, who are doing it like we did it a long time ago, to them!" We all echoed the last words, and drank the tasty butterbeer. It felt warm running down my throat, like always. It was the first year mum and dad would let me have it in their presence, but I'd drunken it before. Rebel, am I not? Then, we all dug in. As usual it was good; nothing that Grandma Weasley cooked could ever be anything but tasty. While everyone was busy eating, I started sneaking some looks at Scorpius. You couldn't say he looked bad, but he wasn't the hottest of the hottest. Mediocre, if I can say so, but I felt some weird pull inside of me to keep staring at him, but I stopped myself and bit the inside of my cheek.

As I started listening to Molly's forever ongoing discussion about Madam Malkin's latest robes I felt a hand on my knee. My right knee, which was the side Scorpius Malfoy was sitting on. If either Molly had discreetly reached her hand out over my lap and put her hand there, or James who was sitting in front of me had done the same, and both of these were totally impossible, it had to be him. So I flinched, and dropped my knife in the mashed potatoes. Smooth Lily, smooth. James looked at me weirdly, and I wouldn't blame him. Fortunately nobody else noticed anything different. My face must have looked really strange though. I ignored him and cleaned off my knife as I continued to eat, but Scorpius hand never left my knee. It wasn't until the night came when the real weird things began to happen.

* * *

I always go down to get a glass of water before I go to bed, a habit I picked up when I couldn't sleep in third year, but that night I heard someone down there. Three people, I think, arguing. I tip-toed down the stairs and skipped the step I knew to creak. I peeked out from behind the piece of fabric that hides the staircase and looked towards the voices where I saw Scorpius, James and Albus standing there talking furiously. I could only make out some words, and didn't understand at all.

-"Stay - - her!" James said. Albus just nodded in agreement.

"You don't - - I - do!" Scorpius answered. It went like that, the bickering back and forth with words I couldn't hear until Scorpius loudly said, and I quote every word: "I love her, and you're not going to stop me from getting what I want!" They all quieted down and stared at Scorpius. I think that's when I kind of realized what they were arguing about. It couldn't be Rose or any other Weasley girl. He had never paid them any attention; it was always Lily here and Lily there when Scorpius was in the house. It was absolutely positively me.

Then I chose that perfect moment to lose my balance. I wobbled for a couple of seconds, trying to rebalance and run back up to my room, but fell face flat to the floor with a loud BAM! I heard the three boys turning around to see who it was, and just buried my face in the carpet. No no no, I thought in my head. I just wanted to seep into the carpet and pretend it never happened. Please just step over me and walk up again, please please pretty please! Ignore me just for five minutes so I can get up and run away. But with my luck that night, they all ran over to see that I was okay.

"Lilykins, are you okay?" James cooed. There was the overly protective brother I'm used to.

"I'm fine, just help me up," I answered. Albus quickly pulled me up to my feet and brushed off some invisible dirt I apparently had gotten on me. Scorpius just stood there with a confused and worried expression. Then he put on his trademark little smirk and looked at me knowingly.

"Why were you down here in the middle of the night, if I might ask?" Scorpius said.

"I always drink a glass of water before I sleep, routines you know!" I told him. Which was the truth, I just left out that little other part. They all let me be after that, they all walked or more angirly stomped up the stairs and I finally got my water. They seemed relieved that I hadn't mentioned anything they talked about when I was eavesdropping; maybe they thought I'd just clumsily slipped at the end of the stairs. Either way the adventures of the night were over, or so I thought. I finished my water but as soon as I had gotten up all the flights of stairs trying to catch my breath I bumped in to something hard. And I mean very hard. I looked up to see Scorpius standing in front of me rubbing his chest. Whoopsie?

"Sorry Malfoy, gotta get to bed before Dad kills me for being up this late!" I said quickly as I pushed past him. He got a hold of my arm though, and finished the night off with the words;

"Aren't you going to say you're sorry like the well raised girl you are, Potter?" He smirked slowly at me and let me go. I walked over to my door and stood as if paralyzed for a couple of seconds. My face was flushed in a deep red tone and my heart was racing. Good thing it was night and dark, so he couldn't see it. Maybe it was the fast stair climbing or did it have something to do with a certain blonde boy?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the long wait! I was out of the country for a trip and stuff. But here is chapter two of The Light Deceives, read and review :)  
**__Scorpius, Rose and Al are all in their last year while Lily, Hugo and Molly are in fifth. The rest are in sixth, except for Fred and James who have graduated.  
_Enjoy!

* * *

"Lily, wake up," a voice said sweetly to me. I recognized it, of course, as it was my mother's. Today was the day I'd start my fifth year at Hogwarts. The last year I'd have my brothers with me. If that was good or bad, I couldn't decide in that moment, but I made up my mind later in the year. I climbed out of my bed and smiled at my mother who walked out of my room as she told me breakfast was ready. I quickly threw on some clothes, a pair of white shorts, my favorite t-shirt; a green one with a scoop neck and "Epic" on the front in white. With my converse in hand I ran out from my room and down to breakfast. I was in a bit of a hurry since I hadn't packed everything yesterday and it was already nine o'clock.

On the plate in front of my spot at the dinner table was banana pancakes, my favorite breakfast in the whole world. Hopefully they were made by mom, because dad couldn't make anything in the kitchen even if the world depended on it. I slid on to my chair and began tying my shoelaces as Scorpius and Al came in the room. They weren't talking to each other, which was very odd. When you've been best friends with someone for seven years, you always have something to talk about.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said sarcastically to Al, and he just mumbled something back. I laughed quietly at him; he wasn't a morning person if you want to call it that. On the wizarding wireless I could hear some old Celestina Warbeck song, not my favorite artist if I may say to myself. I finished my pancakes and walked back up the stairs and put the last things in my trunk before I started dragging it through the hallway to the stairs.

"Need some help Lilypad?" I heard James say as he took out his wand to levitate the trunk downstairs for me. It's pretty good that he's of age now. Mom would have just told me to drag it down by myself.

"Thanks Jamie," I said, I knew he hated the nickname, but I hated Lilypad so it's okay. We walked together down the stairs, and we could hear the bustling coming from Al and Scorpius getting their trunks into the car. Since Scorpius is older than Al, he could magic his trunk smaller and just fit it in his pocket, but Al had to get it in the back of the car all by himself.

As we squeezed into the small car, Al on the right side of me and Scorpius on the left. Mom and dad were in the front seats and James would just apparate to King's Cross. When we reached the station we all took a cart each to put our stuff on. I had my owl and Al had his ferret. James joined us right before we stepped through the barrier, or at least I heard his voice as I ran through it. I loved the chilling feeling of magic. I started searching for my friends, Allison and Natasha, and found them standing next to our cousins.

"Nat, Allie!" I called out to them when I was a few feet away. They turned around to see who it was, and smiles spread across their faces when they realized it was me. They ran up to hug me, as we hadn't seen each other all summer. Nat had been with her family in Australia to visit some relatives and Allison had spent all summer at their lake house a few hours away from London.

"It's so good to see you Lil!" Allie said as she petted Lacey, my owl. She hooted when she recognized the smell. Allison and Natasha had been my best friends since the first boat ride to Hogwarts in first year. We had gotten in the last boat together and bonded fast. Allie had taken the initiative and introduced herself to both me and Nat, and we found our similarities quickly. Nat and I had the same Red hair, but mine was a bit darker red, and hers could compete with the fiery Weasley red. Allie and Nat had the same middle name; Elisabeth. Even the same spelling! We kept figuring out more and more about each other and soon enough we knew almost everything about the other. It came naturally that we should be friends, and best friends at last.

* * *

We stepped on the train after saying goodbye to our parents, and mom even shed a few tears when she hugged Albus off to his last year. When we'd put away our trunks we started to look for a compartment for me to sit in. Allie and Nat had both become prefects, Allie for Gryffindor, together with Shane Wood, Oliver Wood's son, and Nat for Ravenclaw with someone we didn't even know. So they would be patrolling or getting lectured by Rose who'd become head girl with Al. We finally found the compartment with the whole family in it, and I pushed myself down in between Roxy and Louis. Soon it was absolutely crammed in the tiny room, and I needed some space. We'd only been on the train for maybe half an hour, but I ventured out, pretending I was going to get changed into my robes. Instead I sat down in an empty compartment by myself to get some air. I took out a book that I'd brought along in my purse and it was some girly thing mom had gotten me for my birthday. As I skimmed down the first page, reading but not really focusing, then I proceeded to the next and then continuing forward. When I got to page twenty I stopped since there was no idea to read if I couldn't concentrate. I didn't even remember what I'd read a few pages ago. Something else was on my mind, or more like someone. As if someone up above had heard my thoughts the door opened and in came Scorpius.

"Can I talk to you Lily?" He said carefully, as he closed the door after himself. He moved to sit next to me and I moved a bit so he understood that I was okay with it. He sat down and dragged a hand through his hair.

"How much did you hear last night?" He asked me. I knew that he'd noticed me before I fell. Otherwise he wouldn't be here at all.

"A lot I guess, I was eavesdropped at least five minutes before I fell," I told him. No idea to lie, I was a horrible liar. A deep sigh could be heard from him now.

"Well, did you figure out who we were arguing about?"

"Yeah, I did Scor, it wasn't really that hard you know." He nodded, as if he was thinking about what he had done so she could see it.

"The thing at dinner gave it away, I knew it was you and James probably saw it too, is that why you argued about me?" I asked him. There were other occasions also, like during the summer when he had visited them, he'd paid extra attention to her such as taking every opportunity to be with her and alike. I hadn't objected though, I'd had a little crush on him ever since Al brought him over the summer after his first year.

"No, I actually told them I was interested in you, but they know my history with girls so they wanted me to stay away."

"Scor, I don't really care about your history or what my brothers think about it all." We stared at each other, just looked deep inside each other's eyes. I could see the flecks of blue in his light grey eyes, they were so intriguing to look at. I could've easily gotten lost, but he took my hand in his and slowly leaned in towards me. Just as our lips were about to touch we heard the door open and we pulled apart quickly and I opened my book, pretending to read and Scor pretended to sleep.

"Scorpius, wake up!" Al yelled in his face as he shook him. He looked really excited, something good must've happened during rounds, "And hi Lils!" he added when he noticed me.

"What?" Scor said when he "woke up."

"I asked out Jacqueline Olsen when I was patrolling!" He said, looking as proud as ever. What he didn't know was that Jackie, who just happened to share a dorm with Nat, Allie and I, had been crushing on him since forever. Just her and the rest of Hogwarts who were infatuated with her brothers. I do have my fair of admirers if you want to call them that, but no one ever asked me out or even made a move on me because of my overprotective family. I was their little baby, the quiet one who never got a say in anything. Anyway, the boys continued talking about Al's adventure during patrol, and I fell asleep, book in hand.

* * *

When I woke up, our compartment was full of people. Scor and Al were still there, but also five other friends of theirs. They were Mason Smith (keeper for the Gryffindor team), Caleb and Luke Williams (twin chasers on the team), beater Lucas Carter and the other beater Jack Jensen. All of them were pretty good friends with Al, but it was awkward that I'd been sleeping on Scor's shoulder in front of all of them. I scooted as far away from Scorpius as I could, without touching the person on my other side; Mason. I pretended to read my book again, but instead I listened in to their conversation about some party later that week in the Room of Requirement.

"It's gonna be so rad!" one of the twins said, I have no idea who since they are so alike. The only way you can tell the difference is a mole on the back of Caleb's neck.

"Oh yeah, we'll get some butterbeer and firewhiskey from Hogsmeade, and ask an elf to bring us some snacks," Lucas said. I zoned out after that. I knew I wouldn't be invited or anything since Al was a host, so I tried reading my book again.

I could feel someone looking at me, and when I looked up I met Jack's gaze. He smiled some mischievous smile at me, and then he looked away before anyone else noticed. I blushed and looked at the book before someone else saw my red cheeks. For when I blush, you can't not notice it; you see the pinkish red spread across my cheeks like wildfire. Only Mason and Scorpius had noticed it besides Jack and I, and they smiled knowingly at each other above my head. At least I was saved from further humiliation when we slowed down and pulled into the station, at which I ran (or walked briskly) out from the compartment with my cheeks flaring red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up! I'm gonna get better, but I won't promise anything! Hope you like this chapter, it's "eventful" if I may say so myself. Please R&R :)**

* * *

"Ugh, can this get any more boring!" Nat complained, "I'm freaking starving right now!" Nat is always hungry, so no wonder that was her statement.

"Oh, just wait and see. The headmaster will give his next inspiring speech about how we can make it through the year and get god marks," Allie said as she rolled her eyes. The walk to the castle had been quite fun as both Allie and Nat tripped over my cat Dumbo. I got him when I was in a bit of a Disney movie obsession after visiting Uncle Dudley. Don't ask me further questions. Now he doesn't answer to anything else, which sucks.

As the headmasters speech came to an end, and we finally got to eat, I spotted a cute little firstie sitting right next to me looking as if she was about to cry.  
"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked her. I'm gonna be a totally awesome mom, just getting it out!

"I'm in Gryffindor, that's what's wrong!" She said sadly, she wiped a tear and nodded over to the Slytherin table.

"That's my brother, and all his friends. My whole family has been in Slytherin! They are so disowning me." She said. I was appalled at what I heard. How could someone even consider that for such a cutie?

"They'll get over it, see that kid over there at the Hufflepuff table?" I pointed to Hugo, who had been sorted as a puff.

"He is my cousin, and all of his family is in Gryffindor. You're gonna be fine, trust me!" I reassured her as I patted her shoulder. She smiled back at me and started talking to some other munchkin on the other side of her as she ate. As I said, BEST SOON-TO-BE-MOM HERE!

When I was as full as I possibly could be (Man do those house-elves know how to cook! Too bad my aunt is Hermione, or I so would have smuggled one home with me) we walked, or more like rolled back to the common room.

"Guys, I have a confession" Nat said. She smiled at us, like creepy scary smile.

"I'm in love!" she whisper-yelled to us. She giggled and did a little happy dance.

"Who is it?!" Allie and I asked her at the same time. Great minds think alike, huh?

"It's Caleb Williams! Gah! He is so bloody hot!" she said as she waved her hands as if to fan herself. Dramatic is Nat's real name. Or at least sometimes.

"The chaser?" Allie asked. No shit Sherlock, there is only one Caleb Williams at this school.

"Duh, of course it's him. Isn't he just the cutest?" This was worse than dealing with the fake fangirls that tried to befriend us to get to James and Al. And those are not fun to deal with.

"Come along Nat, let's get you to bed before you confess your deep love in front of the whole school" I told her as I dragged her by the arm down the hall. Soon we we're in a laughing fit. Like full on chaos going on, and we ended up on the floor laughing our heads off for nothing. Or I think it was Allie's burp that caused it. Or the second year with purple streaks in his hair… Anyhow, I'm lying down literally rolling on the floor laughing, when I feel someone lifting my legs and someone my arms.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Put me down whoever this is!" I screamed. I imagined it would have been some creepy Slytherin who had come to kidnap me, but when I opened my eyes, it was just Scor and Al. Scor had my feet, and was holding them so high that my skirt was rolling up. Shit.

"Pleeeeaaase let me down guys!" I said trying to wriggle out and pull my skirt down. No such luck.

"Not until were at the common room!" Al said playfully. This is not fun. My panties are about to show any second, and today I was wearing freaking black lace ones. Nice view for Scor, at least he didn't see my My Little Pony ones. That would have been bad.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER AND SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY PUT ME DOWN NOW" I yelled, then they shook me, and whoop-de-fucking-doo, my skirt rides up to my hips. I told you this was going to happen! I told you! Their smiles disappeared quickly as the cat calls started coming and realized what they had done. Then they dumped me on the floor head first. Great brother I have, right?

"I'm so sorry Lils, I didn't see it!" Al said, flipping off some guys that were standing around as I pulled down my skirt.

"Well I did, but you didn't put me down. Thanks a lot Al," I told him as I sighed. Scor was just standing there smirking at me. I did NOT want to know what he was thinking.

"Nice underwear Potter" he said as he laughed maliciously. It glares could kill, Al would have done it right then and there. But at least he hit him on the shoulder. Still, not okay. I stood up and dragged Nat and Allie with me into the common room.

* * *

It was getting late, and I hadn't gotten my water. Yeah, I've got ticks or something with my wonderful water. Problem was, Nat and Allie were asleep and I did not want to go alone.

"Nat" I shook her, "NAT!" I shook her again.

"Five more minutes mom," she mumbled and turned away from me. Poor person that wakes her up.

"NATASCHA!" I yelled in her ear. Which woke up Allie that was on the next bed.

"Please guys, I need my water" I complained as I gave them my irresistible puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, but I am not getting dressed any other way," Allie said. Allie slept in an oversized t-shirt with nothing under. No one was going to be out anyway. We slipped on our slippers and walked out the dorm. I was wearing a tank and short shorts and Nat wore a hoodie with shorts. Comfy is key.  
We still needed the marauders map to not get caught, and Al had it.

I quietly slipped into the seventh year boys room with Nat and Allie waiting ouside. I walked over to the bed that was Al's his black hair all over the pillow and his glasses on the night stand. I opened his top drawer and pulled teh map out as I smiled. I could practically hear the water calling my name. Just as I was about to go I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and looked over the beds. Caleb and Luke were sound asleep, Mason too, but Jack was awake. I waved and smiled at him, mouthing 'Hi' , and he waved back.

"Cute outfit, long legs," he chuckled at me. Great, nickname from the only guy that's made me blush so far this year. And he has made me blush twice, and he could see it even in the dark.

As he waved his blanket slipped of the tops half of him, and of course he slept in boxers. I have never ever seen such abs before. I think I went to heaven then and there. The year keeps getting better and better.

"Bye Jack," I said giggling as I said his name, he said something like 'bye love' but I'm not sure.

As I walked towards the door I looked to Scor's bed and saw him sleeping, but someone was beside him. A redhead. Rose freaking Weasley. I can't believe it. I even told her that I liked him, must be her reason to go after him. Screw them. I was just about to go out as someone said my name.

"Potter?" a sleepy voice said. Scorpius. I recognized it immediately.

"Uh, yeah, it's me" I said as I turned around. I think the disappointment on my face was easy to read, as well as the hurt I felt. He looked at me with those big grey eyes as if to say sorry, but I didn't care. Telling me you like me and then go fooling around with my slut for a cousin (Seriously, I tell her everything about my non-existent love life and she steals every boy I have ever crushed on. Not cool.) is not a way to win my trust. I took one last look at his pleading eyes, sighed and left.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't you just love it? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Lil, seriously what happened in there? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Allie said, very expressively if I may say so myself. Thoughts flew through my head debating back and forth whether to tell them about Scorpius flirts or not. At last I won myself over and when we reached the staircase down to the painting I started. I told them all about the night before we boarded the train, the train ride as well as what just happened. When I finished I'd drank about four glasses of water, paced back and forth through our dorm which we had reached halfway through my storytelling. Nat and Allie just sat there, looking like two goldfish. Nat was the first of them to regain her capability to speak.

"What a fucking douche, like seriously, who hits on a girl, confesses their love to her and then goes to bed with her cousin? What the crap."  
I sighed and nodded, I couldn't make any sense out of it either. Allie just sat there, opening and closing her mouth over and over again.

"Okay, we'll just ignore him until he explains himself if that ever happens and pretend as if he doesn't exist. If Al hasn't seen Rose in his bed by tomorrow morning we'll know because Scorpius would be beaten half to death if he had, so let's wait this out. Am I right?" Allie finally said, she has always been the brains in our friendship.

We all agreed to it and went to bed, but it took a while for me to fall asleep and when I finally did all I dreamt of was Scorpius platinum blonde hair mixed with Rose's on a pillowcase.

* * *

The next day we all dragged our butts down to breakfast at 8:00 AM, which was super early for us all. Robes and all in disarray and hair standing on all ends, we did turn a few heads during the walk down. As I sat down at the table as far away from the seventh years as possible, Jack Jensen winked at me. He winked. I grabbed some toast to distract myself, but my face still turned a tad bit pink. Third time he made me blush.

As Nat continued on with her rant from yesterday about how Caleb Williams is such a hottie, I glanced around the Great Hall and made eye contact with some Slytherin. He started intently at me, smirking as he said something to his friends that made them both laugh and turn to look at me. I gave my best "bitch-please" face, which is pretty awesome. They all turned back smirks wiped off their faces. Nat and Allie snickered a bit, having witnessed the whole thing. We gathered our things and split up as I was having Defense Against the Darks Arts with the sixth years. Yes I'm smart, but it might've had something to with Harry Potter being my father.

Anyways, as I sat down at an empty desk someone took the seat next to me. Jack. He smiled at me and I smiled back while turning my head to focus on the teacher. He was teaching us about the Cruciatus curse. I was avidly taking my notes when Jack nudged me and passed a note to me that definitely didn't have anything to do with the curse. It read 'Look at the professor's bum, there's a huge green stain!' He sniggered and discreetly pointed to the professor who was writing something on the board. We laughed and talked quietly the rest of the lesson, ignoring the looks the professor Appleworth gave us. Finally the bell rang and we could get out of the stuffy classroom.

"Hey, Lils I'll follow you to your next class!" Jack said when we were packing up our things.

"Sure, I've got arithmancy next with the hufflepuffs, you coming?" I told him as I walked out the door. He quickly caught up and took my books from me. A real gentleman, I thought.

We walked silently down the corridors and we finally got to the classroom.

"Well, see you at dinner Lily!" He said and kissed me on the cheek. HE KISSED MY CHEEK. In front of the whole class. I think I flushed pink in less than two seconds, new record.

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter, you have some explaining to do," a voice said. Nat and Allie had seen it all. Way to go Jack, embarrassing me in front of everyone. Okay, fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs but whatever. Could have been worse if it had been the Slytherins. It would have spread like wildfire throughout the school.

"Well, um… Jack and I hit it off in DADA? So he accompanied me here and the end was kind of unexpected?" I told them while staring at a spot on the floor. It was orange and splotchy.

"Oh my god, he is soooooo dreamy! You're so lucky Lily, Caleb hasn't even noticed me yet," Nat said. Always the one to congratulate and then turn the focus to her. I was glad she did though, since no one asked more questions.

After all our classes, which were long and boring since every single teacher had gone on and on about the O.W.L. one really paid attention; Nat, Allie and I kept giggling about Emily Atkinson's pink hair as well as professor Price's new robes which were an alarming green color.

We were making our way into the Great Hall for dinner, Nat's hunger had caused a breakdown halfway there but the promise of chicken made her push through it. We sat down at the end of the table, Nat throwing herself over the chicken wings.

"Can't you be civil for one dinner at least?" Allie asked her. Nat stopped for a second and thought of a clever response.

"Nope, I have to satisfy my basic needs you know; food and love which are all found in chicken wings," was her final say in the matter.

I snickered at Allie's disgusted face as she dug in to her salad. Suddenly we weren't alone anymore as Al's group of friends (all in all the Gryffindor quidditch team) sat down talking loudly and repeating Nat's actions though a bit more brutal. Jack sat down next to me, slowly taking some pork on his plate. When we were all finished and just sat talking, he slung his arm around my shoulder. You know like they do in cheesy romantic movies, casually stretching to finally leave an arm around the girl's shoulder. I made eye contact with Allie who was sitting on the other side of the table, who smiled at me knowingly. I glanced over at Scorpius who looked at Jack's arm as if it was the plague about to contaminate me. Ha-ha, was all I could say.

"Hey Lils, you know the party on Friday in the Room of Requirement?" Jack said, never even moving a muscle in his arm.

"Yeah, what about it?" I answered turning my head to look at him.

"Want to go with me?"

* * *

**A/N; An update! I've finally got some time to redo my storyline for the fanfic and time to write! Anyone who notices a line taken directly from Les Miserables in the beginning gets a virtual cookie! R&R!**


End file.
